


Pneumatiphobia

by Sataniconions



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, multi chapter fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sataniconions/pseuds/Sataniconions
Summary: Mary Wardwell moves in with her girlfriend, Zelda Spellman and her family. Mary begins to grow familiar with the Spellman home but what she is not familiar with is the darkness that resides there.Multi Chapter Fic
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading, note that this is almost like an AU. It takes place after S2 but Lilith is NOT a main character and will only be mentioned. (Mary also knows about the Spellmans being witches and what happened to her.)

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Mary hauled her suitcase up the Spellman steps. She put it down with a loud 'thunk'. Smiling up at the Spellman house, she knocked twice. The blonde witch that opened the door, cheered with excitement. 

The two women hugged, smiling wide. Mary caught a glimpse of Zelda on the stairs and smiled wider. 

"That's all you brought?" Mary shook her head at the redhead.

"No no. I have more suitcases in the car if Ambrose," She directed her attention to the boy leaving the kitchen, about to put a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, "would be so kind to get them?" Ambrose smiled, nodding. 

"Well of course, _Auntie_." Ambrose winked, patting her shoulder. Mary smiled at the boy as he passed her. 

"I believe you're still keeping the cottage?" Zelda was slowly making her way down the stairs now, heading towards the brunette and her sister. 

_"I did_." Mary tilted her head as she spoke, wringing her hands together. "Just incase." 

"Hm?" Zelda quirked a brow as she headed towards the woman. "I'm sure you'll hardly need it." Zelda wrapped an arm around the petite woman's waist, pulling her in for a kiss. Mary hummed once their lips met in a sweet short kiss. Hilda smiled, tears at the corners of her eyes. 

Zelda pulled away once she heard Ambrose coming up the steps. 

"Up in Auntie Zee's room?" 

"No in the mortuary, Ambrose- Yes! In my room!" Zelda turned, looking straight into Mary's eyes. " _Our room."_

Mary smiled, showing her pearly teeth. Her eyes sparked with joy. 

Ambrose tsked, shaking his head as he made his way up the stairs. 

~

Mary's first dinner living in the Spellman home was pleasant. The home was quiet and comfortable. Mary had spent many nights in the home, usually in Zelda's room. 

They went to sleep with a goal to not stay up too late but it was Mary's first night and Zelda had to give her a proper "wel-come". 

Zelda's fingers laced through Mary's hair, gently pulling it. Mary's eyes sparkled through the lenses of her glasses. Zelda pulled her closer with her other hand, pressing her small body against hers. Mary giggled, pressing her forehead to Zelda's shoulders, letting her play with her hair and caress up her side. 

Things were going to be perfect, Mary knew it. For what she did not know was the lurking darkness around the corner, waiting to pounce. 


	2. Game Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LUKE IS NOT DEAD IN MY MIND. I REFUSE TO BELIEVE HE'S DEAD.

Chapter 2: Game Night

The first three days had went my at ease for the Spellmans were enjoying the extra company in the house. 

Breakfast went by smoothly and Hilda was more than happy to plate extra food. 

Zelda was now giving Mary a tour of the Spellman home so she won't get lost. The Spellman home was quite large and had many doors. 

"Now, the door to your left is an extra bedroom and so is the left door further down. The door to your right is my study." Mary's eyes skimmed over the paintings, recognizing many of the names as famous artists. "Ambrose's room is up those stairs. I doubt you'll need to go up there." Mary followed short behind Zelda, letting the woman guide her through the home. "This is our second bathroom. The third is in Sabrina's room. And the first… well you know where that one is. Now, this room we keep caskets and urns in." Mary's eyes wandered over the multiply caskets and urns. It made her think, " _how many of these will be filled?"_

"This room is for Ambrose's wet specimens." The door creaked open, vibrating once it hit the door stop. The walls were lined with glass jars filled with specimens. Most of which were snakes or bats or human remains. The one that caught her eye was a tall glass case with the torso of a person. The abdomen was cut in half and the arms were missing. Mary turned her head, for she could no longer look at the specimen. Zelda smiled kindly, kissing her on the cheek before closing the door with a loud 'thud'. 

The tour continued on and Mary was certain she would wonder in random rooms for a few months before memorizing which room was which. 

Her right hand moved against the walls, feeling the aged wallpaper crackle under her palm. Walking along the halls of the Spellman home felt like a hay maze. Everything looked similar. Giving you the eerie feeling of going in circles. 

Her loafers made soft tapping noises against the creaking floor. If Zelda wasn't in front of her, she would have thought she was in a bad dream. 

Zelda's words were barely going through her mind. She was fixated on the walls of the house. Mary almost laughed when she thought of Eleanor in _The Haunting Of Hill House._ That's how she felt. Admiring the home of the Spellmans. 

Mary's eyes wandered to the wall filled with shoes. Her brows furrowed and she was about to ask Zelda about the wall when she caught a glimpse of something behind her. Her head snapped back and she stopped dead in her tracks. What she had thought she had seen, wasn't there. Nothing but the dim light of the kitchen and the empty hallway they had come from. 

"Mary?" 

Zelda's eyes were filled with concern, softening Mary. 

"Sorry, I-... thought I saw something." Zelda shook her head, pulling her in for a short kiss. 

"Let's end the tour. I'll show you around more tomorrow. Besides, Hilda is almost finished super." Mary leaned in to the redhead, turning back towards the kitchen. 

~

Ambrose had requested a game night over dinner and Zelda, _through a sigh, agreed_. The six of them sat on the living room floor, playing Sorry. Zelda was the only one to sit on the couch. She had given up the third round. Luke and Mary were tied with three players in 'home'. Sabrina and Ambrose sat out through this one, waiting for one of them to win. Zelda had been sent back to the start so many times, she had given up fully and refused to continue playing. Hilda only had one pon in 'home' and everytime she would be sent back to the start by one of the players, she would grumble out a "bloody hell." Mary had sent her back so many times, she started making threats to send Mary back. It only got her a laugh from the brunette and a glare from the redhead. 

"Ooooh, sorry Luke but-" Mary held up the ice card, receiving a groan from Hilda, a 'fuck' from Luke and a cheer from Sabrina, _who was on her side._ "Looks like you'll be getting iced." 

"Let's just hope Hilda gets fire and gets another one in." Hilda glared at the boy. 

"Well if it wasn't for you two kicking me off the board so many times!" Everyone laughed, including Zelda. 

Zelda smoked and watched as the three continued the game. Her foot gently rubbed against Mary's back. 

"Yes! Fire, bitches!" Zelda almost scowled at her niece but decided to let it go this time. Mary and the girl high fived before Mary placed the fire ring around her pon. Hilda looked like she was on the verge of giving up. 

The went around once more before Mary got her last pon in 'home.' Zelda congratulated her with a kiss. Hilda gave her a 'fair win' or a final 'welcome into the family' handshake. 

"It's about time we have good competition in this house. The aunties always lose." The two women glared at Luke before laughing. 

Mary gleamed up at Zelda, her eyes sparkling with pride at winning the first Spellman family game night. 

"Let's play again!" 

"You lot can. I'm tired. I need sleep." Zelda sat up, stubbing her cigarette out in the ashtray. Mary rose with her, saying a 'goodnight' to the three Spellmans and Luke. 

Mary followed her girlfriend, holding her hand as they climbed the stairs. 

"Good job at winning against Luke. Hardly anyone beats him. Sabrina beat him one time at Monopoly. I still don't think she'll let that go." Mary smiled, chuckling at the thought of Sabrina rubbing it in the boy's face. 

"You know, I'm surprised, Zelda." 

"Hm?" 

"That you give up so easily." 

Zelda glared at her, fighting back a smile. 

"Next time, I'll beat you." 

Mary smirked, raising a brow, "Oh really? What game?" 

Zelda thought for a moment. "Black jack." 

Mary let out a soft chuckle. "Challenge accepted." 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will run a bit slow but I hope I have people on board. I have a lot of other fics I need to top off (On my Wattpad.) Thank you for reading and I hope you will stick around!!


End file.
